Talk:Gehraz
Bahaha... one of his quotes out in the plains is "Fly, you fools!" Classic LotR for ya. -Auron 17:49, 22 September 2006 (CDT) Page has been vandaled. 132.203.83.38 22:29, 9 March 2007 (CST) I think Gehraz must be a proctologist. A Skale Blighter we were fighting made one of its farting noises (its pain sound), and Gehraz immediately goes "Listen to the wind, warrior. It speaks of your downfall." ;) Issa Dabir 05:57, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Elite Hey, does anyone know what elite this guy uses? --Santax 06:44, 25 November 2006 (CST) :What makes you think he uses an elite? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:53, 27 November 2006 (CST) ::Well if he didn't he'd be the only henchie who can reach level 20 to not use one. --Santax 14:05, 4 December 2006 (CST) :::Well... neither Herta nor Odurra had been observed to use elites. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:45, 4 December 2006 (CST) ::::Aidan also uses no elite in NF that has been observed. Probably just giving you motivation to use a Hero. And personally, I think Gehraz is horrid. Dies faster than Alesia the tank. Cutsman 13:51, 7 December 2006 (CST) :::::Arcane Mimicry came up negative. http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v300/z4b00m4f00/gw078.jpg Zaboomafoo 00:14, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::::Arcane Mimicry still shows no elite (after the Dec. 20 update which apparently gave Herta Sandstorm). — HarshLanguage 21:34, 25 December 2006 (CST) ::::::It's still technically possible that he could have a Form that some AI bug prevents him from using. -- Gordon Ecker 01:05, 3 March 2007 (CST) I think that he's actually a pretty good front-line henchie, with the Healer henchmen now actually bringing a few prot enchants, and if you have your hero bring a few enchants --Gimmethegepgun 21:44, 4 February 2007 (CST) :Yup, Gehraz is great. Even without an Elite. Inflicts numerous conditions on enemies, deals AoE damage with scythe, tanks just as well as most other frontline henchmen. And, he can heal himself effectively! He's one of my favorite henchmen. Entropy 21:50, 4 February 2007 (CST) I just did some testing, Gehraz uses the same skills at level 3 as he does at level 20. -- Gordon Ecker 00:37, 3 March 2007 (CST) Trivia Doesn't he say Run, you fools? I think he says it. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 14:35, 12 May 2007 (CDT) :Nope, pretty sure he says "Fly" instead of "Run". --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:16, 13 May 2007 (CDT) ::How can he say fly when you're in the middle of a mountain :S Run would make sense.. —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA]] 11:44, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :::I don't care if it makes sense or not. That part is recording the quotes he uses in-game, it's not arbitrarily made up by the community. Also, saying "Run, you fools" is so obviously a direct quotation of the source. Changing it to "Fly" makes it more original. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:33, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::::haha---that comment is so ironic. "Fly, you fools" is the original source, by Tolkien. It's poetic. --Carmine 15:51, 15 May 2007 (CDT) :::::It was? :P :P :S *embarassed* --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:50, 15 May 2007 (CDT) "Fly" comes from the old english word to flee, to fly. It's the same as fleeing. Armour on players Looking good ~ http://img177.imageshack.us/img177/9053/dervisharmorgu6.jpg ~ haha — Skuld 20:15, 11 July 2007 (CDT) gehaz armor req Where do you get his armor from. it looks a bit elonian but he has all those colours and patterns on him :P —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ali the dervish ( ) }. :You can't. It's unique to him. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 19:23, 24 July 2007 (CDT) Pimped out elite sunspear71.180.222.159 03:11, 4 April 2008 (UTC) wind? Although gehraz talks about wind and how it feels through him he doesnt use any wind prayer skills. a bit ironic —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ali the dervish ( ) }. :There is exactly ONE quote and ONE dialogue line with the word "wind" on it and neither has anything to do with wind prayers, it's metaphorically speaking so there's nothing ironic about it. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:44, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::There are three quotes. Look again. - Anon —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 147.226.228.198 ( ) }. :::Yea, miscount. One quote and two dialogue lines. And they're still not an ironic reference to wind prayers if you're implying they're not. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:01, 12 December 2007 (UTC) gehraz build base I tested his build out on my new dervish and i hav to admit its not bad at all there maybe a few energy probs but it depends how you use it. just wondering if anyone has any suggestions on how to expand the build —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Ali the dervish ( ) }. :Tip: you can sign by typing ~~~~. See the "Please note" notes belows the "Save page" button. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:44, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Would have liked an elite on his bar though, even if it's just Wounding Strike. --Kale Ironfist 21:12, 12 August 2007 (CDT) Gehraz AI Just a question on that...just did a mission using Gehraz...and somehow he kept running away from the party, aggroing the whole map...is he stupid or something ? I think his IA may glitch sometimes or something...ever happened to anyone else ? :With the new H/H AI "updates", they are now stupid as fuck and aggro everything --Gimmethegepgun 03:11, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Same for me, in the realm of torment i took him along, and if i stand still he'll run off to attack groups up to 0.75-1.25 times radar range away --MLegion 02:13, 19 August 2008 (UTC)